The Personal Memoirs of Katie Johnson
by KatieGirl
Summary: A girl in a muggle family is invited to Hogwarts. But is she really muggle blood?
1. The Letter

Guess what? I don't own Harry Potter! You're shocked, aren't you? But the characters you've never heard of, those are mine. And I'm proud of them. So tell me what you think of them. I love other people's opinions. Thank you. (  
  
How Can You Ask For Help, If You Don't Know What They're Doing Is Wrong?  
  
Katie Johnson  
  
My counselor has suggested that I write down my life story as thus, as a method of working through the experiences. I figure it's worth a shot, right?  
  
I was born on October 31st, 1984. My parents Christopher and Suzanne Johnson named me Kathryn, but called me Katie. Now, apparently I was born somewhere in England, but before I was a month old we moved to Minnesota, where we lived on a farm, miles outside of any town.  
  
We didn't live close enough to a school for it to be logical for me to attend, so I was home schooled, which consisted of me teaching me the stuff I read. And, with our lack of neighbors, I think Mother went a little stir-crazy. She started drinking. Only a little at first, but soon you couldn't find a time of day when she was sober. My father wasn't as bad. He was sober enough to run the farm during the day, but . . . he drank beyond belief at night.  
  
And, for as long as I can remember, the only quality time we spent together was me being bruised, or broken. How is a little girl supposed to know that's wrong? It wasn't always that, though. Sometimes they both passed out for hours at a time. I even remember a time when I was about 6 years old, that they both went on vacation for a few weeks and just left me. I figured that was all a part of growing up.  
  
It seemed that life like that would continue on forever, but one morning I woke early to find a letter, addressed to me, on my windowsill. As confused as I was as to how it got there, I was even more curious as to who in the world would be writing me. Since I had over an hour before morning chores, I decided to open my letter in the privacy of my bedroom. Who knows what kind of ruckus it would've caused. I mean, I didn't even know anybody other than my parents.  
  
The seal on the back of the envelope said "Hogwarts." That was funny. Some one must've been making up words. I opened the envelope and pulled the letter out.  
  
Dear Kathryn, (It read) Your presence is requested at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A school representative will be there at 3 pm to discuss transportation. Meet at your barn. We look forward to your attendance.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore  
  
I just sat there, stunned, for several moments. Witchcraft and Wizardry? That doesn't exist! And while I sat there trying to comprehend the letter, I heard the rooster crow, so I hurried down to start breakfast.  
  
All day long, while my hands did the tedious work they'd grown accustomed to, my mind was in constant turmoil. It had to be some kind of joke! But who would play a joke like that on a 10-year-old kid? When 3'o'clock began to near, I noticed that Mother was in a drunken slumber, and Father would be in town until late. I had nothing to lose, and the curiosity was killing me, so I went down to the barn. I stood next to my favorite cow for a few minutes, and then noticed a gorgeous cat that I hadn't seen before. As I walked over to it, I spoke gently to it, so I wouldn't scare it away. "Hey there, pretty kitty. I haven't seen you around here before." And I reached down to pet it, but with a *pop* my hand was stroking some lady's shoe! I was so frightened I couldn't even yell! I stumbled backwards, tripped over something, and blacked out. 


	2. News!

When I regained consciousness, that cat-lady was standing over me, with a stick pointed at me. I started to scream, but she covered my mouth. "Shhh!" she said, "I'm not about to hurt you. Now, are you alright?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Kathryn Johnson, I am Professor McGonagall from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I trust you've received the letter?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Hogwarts is the finest institution for the education of Witchcraft, in the world. I hope you are as excited to be joining us as we are to have you."  
  
"I . . . I guess."  
  
"Alright then, on to business. Due to your - unusual - family circumstances we thought it would be best that a faculty member transport you directly to the school. Is one day enough time to pack? I could be back for you tomorrow."  
  
"I . . . I don't know. I don't even know if my parents will let me go . . ."  
  
Her face primed up like I'd never seen before. "How about this, you pack what you'll need, and tomorrow I'll be back to discuss things with your parents at 6 pm?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Very well." And with that, she disappeared and that cat stood where she had been. And then, the cat disappeared, too. I couldn't move. I was stunned. I just sat there until my mother came looking for me. She may have hit me, I don't remember, but I couldn't tell her why I was sitting by the barn when I should have been preparing dinner. 


	3. Professor Conversation

(A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. Can you believe that? Thank you to those who have responded. I owe you SO much. Peaches: I know you wanted longer chapters, and I have some coming up, but . . . not this one. Sorry! Keep watching for more.  
  
REVIEW! Thank you ()  
  
Meanwhile, in a school far away . . .  
  
Albus Dumbledore was filing papers at his desk when he heard a small *pop*. He didn't even have to look up. "How did things go, Minerva?" "It was extraordinary, Albus. She looks just like him; the same hair, same facial structure." She paused for a moment, and then continued quietly, "But she has her mother's eyes." Coming back to the present, "And so many bruises. She's not being treated properly. Why was she sent off to those horrible . . . muggles in the first place?" "You know know the reason as well as I do. She represents her mother, and that's too painful for him." "What about her?" "Minerva, you can't control everything. For now, let's just home he's ready to deal with all this." Professor McGonagall sighes, "I know, you're right." Short pause, and then, "I have a meeting with those people tomorrow at 6 pm, and then I'll transport her here by the Knight Bus's extended service." "That sounds like a plan if I ever heard one. Good luck with your meeting." Professor McGonagall nodded and left the office. 


	4. Disagreement

This chapter is what I'd like to call DRAMA. Remember, I don't own the characters, though I'm sure if J.K. Rowling would like to sell them to me at a price I can afford . . . they would be. Remember to review. I live for your words.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day, I walked downstairs with a small bag of stuff I considered to be mine, and set it by the door. Then I hurried into the dining room, where my parents were already eating. I picked up a plate and put some food on it, not that I was hungry, but because I was required to. Actually, I hadn't eatten much of anything since the arrival of that letter.  
  
When everyone (or at least my parents) had finished eating, I started cleaning up, while continually checking the clock.  
  
5:50 and all the left-overs were put away  
  
5:52 and I was furiously washing the dishes  
  
5:57 and I was almost done (there weren't that many, and I was working fast)  
  
5:59 and I had dried and put away the last dish.  
  
Soon, there was a knock on the door, so I hurried to let the professor in (I knew it HAD to be her), and led her to where my parents were arguing in front of the TV in the living room.  
  
"Mother, Father, this is Professor McGonagall. Professor, these are my parents, Christopher and Suzanne Johnson."  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Professor McGonagall.  
  
Silence  
  
  
  
She continued, "As you may or may not know, Kathryn here has been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
My father finally spoke up, though it wasn't what I wanted to hear. "No, I didn't know, but it doesn't matter. She's not going."  
  
My mother nodded, the only time I'd actually seen her agree with my father. I decided to plead my case. "But, Father-"  
  
He cut me off. "I said NO!" And he cracked my across the face, harder than ever before. I staggered. I couldn't even see clearly! Someone with a cool hand took hold of my wrist and led me somewhere - outside, and then up some stairs. I was laid down in a bed, and I vaguly remember the sensation of moving, and a jumbled conversation, but I was soon asleep.  
  
  
  
Just a friendly reminder to REVIEW. Thank you. We will now return you to your regularily scheduled program. 


	5. Meeting

            I woke up the next morning with sunlight pouring into my face.  I had absolutely no idea where I was, and I felt like the books describe a hangover.  My whole body hurt, particularly my head, and I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Good Morning, Kathryn," came a voice I kind of recognized.

I sat up.  "Where am I?"  Out the windows, everything was going so fast!  My head was spinning.  I lay down again.

"Enroute to Hogwarts.  We should be arriving shortly.  How are you feeling?"

"Sick.  And I hurt."

"No doubt," and then softly, "This isn't the first time he's hit you, is it?"

I paused, remembering.  "No."

"Mam," the driver called, "your stop."

I stood up dizzily as Professor McGonagall picked up my bag.  She took a firm hold on my elbow and led me off the bus, then for a short walk I can't remember, and into this huge castle.  She has a short conversation with some brownish/gray thing that was shorter than me, but I could only pick out a few words.  "bag, room, headmaster, Pomfrey, quickly."  Then I remember stairs.  Lots of stairs.  She brought me to a room with lots of beds and curtains, and I sat down on the edge of the nearest bed.  I came to the slow realization that this was kind of like a hospital.

"Kathryn, Madam Pomfrey is going to check you over, alright?"

"Sure."

When Madam Pomfrey came around the edge of the curtain, she glanced at me and froze.  She stood there gaping until Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.  Then she shook herself, closed the curtain, and 'checked me over.'

"Drink this," she said while handing me a glass, "It'll calm your stomach, ease your pain, and clear your head."

It was a putrid green color, and had a horrific smell, but it had to be better than the way I was feeling then, so I obediently drank it while Madam Pomfrey went out to talk to Professor McGonagall and a male voice I didn't recognize.

"I knew she wasn't being treated well," Professor McGonagall was saying.  "The one hit I saw . . . would've felled an ox."

"Judging by her marks," Madam Pomfrey added, "her jaw must've been made of steal not to have shattered.  But don't worry, she's fine gave her a potion to ease the car-sickness and her headache, and to remove the marks and bruises as much as possible."

"Only time will heal the rest, I'm afraid," replied the male voice.  Then, a little louder, "Kathryn, may I come in?"

"Sure."

He pulled the curtain open, and paused for a moment, looking at me, but recovered quickly.

"I'm Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of this school.  How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Good to hear that," he said with a smile and a twinkle in his eye, "I'll set up a room for you to use until the other students arrive and you are all sorted.  I'll have Professor McGonagall escort you there, and then we'll call you down to dinner in a few hours.  I'm guessing you would enjoy a nap?"

I nodded.  A nap sounded very, very good.  But of course when I got to my room and laid down, the potion was in full swing, and I couldn't sleep a wink.  I decided to do a little exploration expedition.

I got up, walked out of the room, and started down the stairs.  I heard some creaking and looked up, surprised to see a staircase moving, on it's own.

'This place is insane,' I thought to myself.  'What am I doing here?  How furious will Mother and Father be when I get back?  How much will it hurt this time . . . ?'

As I was trying to get some sense, ANY sense out of this, I was walking through the halls of the castle.  Suddenly I stopped.  I looked around and realized I had absolutely no idea where I was.  I started to panic, but then (thankfully) this man dressed all in black came around the corner.  I ran up to him, thankful to see somebody.

"Excuse me, sir.  I'm a little bit lost."

He looked down at me, and I saw a million emotions flash through his eyes in less than a second.  Quickly his face became a blank state emotionally, and he said,

"Students don't arrive until tomorrow."

"Professor McGonagall brought me.  Where is she?"

I hear a click of heels on the floor, and Professor McGonagall walked around the corner.

"There you are, Kathryn," she said.  "I just went up to bring you down to dinner, and you weren't there."

"I couldn't sleep."

            "I see.  Well, let's get to dinner, then.  Severus?"

"In a moment, Minerva," he replied.

Professor McGonagall nodded.  "This way, Kathryn."

She led me into a huge room with 4 long tables and a shorter table facing them.  There were already several adults seated at the shorter table.  The most facinating part of that room though, was that it had no ceiling!  Only sky.

"Tomorrow, after the other students arrive, you will be sorted into one of the 4 houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin," she said, pointing to each one of the tables.  "And then you will eat at your house's table.  Until the other students arrive however, you shall eat at the teacher's table."

I nodded, she showed me to a seat, and I sat down.  I suddenly felt very out of place.  I'd always been surrounded by adults, but they were just my parents, and all these people were looking at me like they expected me to do something, or be something amazing.

I summoned up my courage and said, "hello."  My greeting went completely unnoticed.

One professor started to say, "She looks just like like," but drifted off into silence.

I was very confused, and very uncomfortable, and then I heard the doors opened behind me.  I turned and saw a tall gray-haired, long-bearded man walk into the room.  I recongnised him as the Headmaster, Dumbledore.

"Please forgive my tardiness," he said, "and enjoy your dinner."

I turned back to the table and noticed (with a shock) that it was now piled with food.  This (thankfully) took their attention off of me, and I enjoyed the meal in peace.

When we were nearly finished with dessert, the Professor I met outside walked in.

"Ah, Professor Snape," Dumbledore welcomed, "I'm glad you decided to join us."

Professor Snape sat down and ate his meal without saying a word, but he kept looking up and staring at me.  This, of course, refocused the other teacher's attention.  They kept looking at him and me like they were waiting for something to happen.  Suddenly the meal was no longer fun.  I was glad when Professor McGonagall stood up, and I followed her out of the room.


End file.
